Hide Me, Babe
by Winchester26
Summary: Beau's got someone special in his life & a wonderful career opportunity. But when his two worlds are set on a collision course he must find a way to reconcile them or be left to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

"Kelly wants me to go on tour with her…" Beau whispered as we laid in bed, his arms tight around my waist. We weren't sleeping just yet, but the windows were opened a crack, letting in a light breeze and the soothing sound of crickets.

"I'd expect no less…but…wait- doesn't she still have a month left? I thought you said-"

"They pulled her out…her…husband pulled her for the tour," he said. I knew that he didn't agree. Beau had faced his fair share of trouble with drinking. But he was four years, three months and twenty three days sober. And he just wanted to help others be the same. He was one of the good ones.

"Oh…" I said- not knowing much about it and there was definitely nothing I could do to fix it. Beau was a healer- and someone had interrupted his process. "But…does this mean you're leaving?" I asked, my hand gripping his more tightly.

"Maybe…" He drawled, "I ain't been officially asked yet…her husband don't seem to like me much…"

"That's insane…" I mumbled back, slowly being taken over by sleep, "Everyone loves you, Beau…including me…"

And that was the last thing I remembered.

When I woke- Beau was not lying next to me. Not that I was surprised. I slowly rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen of our small apartment. He was cooking. And he looked really into it. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and leaned against the frame, "You're playing downtown tonight, right?" I asked, giving a yawn.

He nodded. His white wife beater protected his perfect chest from being damaged by the crackling bacon on the stove top. "I've got a feelin' that James Canter will be there…" he said.

"You nervous?" I asked. He shook his head. But I knew he was lying.

"Save me a seat at the show tonight?" I asked. I had to get dressed for work.

At first there was no response. But slowly, I saw a smile crack slowly across his features, "Yeah…yea always…" he finally looked at me.

I smiled back, "You bet your sweet ass, always," I said. "I'm going to get ready for work…"

"You takin' a shower?" he asked, moving the bacon from a live burner to the back.

I nodded, "Yeah, why- you need it first?" But his next look told me everything. I slowly smiled and motioned my head in a sultry manner towards the bathroom. He followed without question.


	2. Chapter 2

There I sat, shooting the shit with some of the locals that came out to see Beau play. Although, I had been irritated to find that a miss Chiles Stanton was advertised outside as the star player. But after waitin' and complainin' he came out to play his three-song set. We danced, we sang, and sooner than I'd like- he was done.

And then that beauty-queen pageant girl made her entrance and I waited. What was this going to be? But she stuttered, stopped, and froze. My mouth was agape. Who'd let this girl on stage? She was pretty- and her voice may or may not be good…but she was as frightened as a church mouse.

And then I heard it. A voice from the back. The voice I loved more than anything in the world. Beau began to sing and made his way back up to the stage. And he saved her. There he went- being his immaculate self. The girl steals his set and he still saves her in the end.

I looked to my left to see a couple girls talking back and forth to each other. I couldn't make out much but I'd heard enough. They were nearing the end of the song and the girls crowded the stairs of the stage. I stood up, hovering nearby. Now, because of the person that Beau was- I trusted him. It wasn't the first time a couple of drunk skanks decided they wanted to do the performer…but it wouldn't be the last time I claimed my man.

Just as Chiles and Beau finished their song, I saw Beau's eyes flicker to me, the end of the stage, and back to me. He winked. Only I knew it was for me. So, I settled back down in my chair. The crowd clapped and whooped and when they settled, Chiles stepped back and Beau took the microphone, "I'd…I'd like to play…just one more song…if that's allright with ya'll…"

He waited, everyone clapped and agreed. So, Beau continued, "This one goes out to a very special girl in the audience. And I just want to let her know- she'll always be my only one." He went into his rendition of "Hide Me, Babe"…I lost count of how many times he sang the song to me…but I still got the chills every time.


	3. Chapter 3

"He wants me to open for Kelly…with Chiles Stanton…" Beau explained as we headed towards his truck in the parking lot. He'd gone out for a smoke with the boys and James Canter had approached him with an offer.

"If she acts anything like she did tonight…she won't last one city, baby…then it'll be all you…" I tried to comfort him as he swung his guitar into the bed of the pick-up and to strap it down.

Beau didn't reply. He just focused on the clasp for his guitar case- which did not seem to be shutting, and got more frustrated as each second ticked by. Finally, I placed my hand on his gently. He slowly let go, his teeth gritted and in one smooth movement, his guitar was locked in place.

"Look, baby," I said desperately, "You've gotta take this. There's no other musician in the world that deserves this as much as you…"

Beau looked down at me, his jaw slowly relaxing. "I know you don't care _who _you play for- but that's just it…do this one tour…see what it's like…you can say you've played for a stadium full of people on a sold-out show…and then…you'll never have to do it again…"

Beau placed his arms around me and sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know, babe…"

I sighed, "And if I'm willing to give you up for that long…" I smiled, trying to get him to break into one, "It's gotta be one hell of a good thing…"

Beau's lips cracked a smile- but just as soon as it came- it'd gone. "I'm not going to be away from you that long…" he replied slowly.

I pursed my lips- ready to let him have it- to _make _him go on this goddamn tour- but he continued before I had the chance, "You were my condition."

"Excuse me?" I asked; my full southern accent whipping out of nowhere.

"I told James Canter…that if I had to travel through the tour with Miss Chiles Stanton…you had to be with me…"

I shook my head, "You didn't…oh Beau…I don't want to ruin this for you…"

"You don't want to come and sit between Chiles and I? Knock around some drunk girls after the shows? Thought you'd love that…"

"Beau…I'm just gonna be dead weight, baby…"

"Guess little miss Chiles is sorta pretty…" he looked around the parking lot as if trying to find her. I punched his arm with my delicate fist. "Don't you dare Beau Hutton!"

Beau laughed, "Then come with me…"

"Alright…" I agreed. "I do love knocking around the drunk girls that come around..." I reasoned with a sarcastic smile.

"And that's what I told Mr. Canter- you double as security…" Beau squeezed her tighter- feeling better about the situation as we talked. That's when Miss Chiles Stanton decided to make an appearance in the parking lot.

"Well Beau…" she began in her obnoxiously high voice. "It was awfully nice playing with you…" she stopped alongside the truck. She seemed to completely ignore my existence, "And I'm looking forward to the tour…" she continued, "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two…" she began to walk away.

I told myself: _don't say anything…don't say anything…don't start any drama, _"Oh? And what's that? How to freeze on stage?" _Damn it. _

Chiles turned around, "That was nothing," she laughed, "I was just getting' acquainted with the audience…I however, do not need to ride on anyone's shoulders to get places," she shot.

.she. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that," I told her, "The only place you're going, is back to your second place beauty pageants," I felt Beau squeeze my waist as if to tell me to stop, but it was like word vomit, "Because you'll never get anywhere…someone is _always _better than you."

I was mad. I was mad this girl went and wedged herself into Beau's perfect opening act for Kelly Canter. I was mad that she would have totally failed tonight if Beau hadn't saved her ass. And I totally hated her…because she was totally hot.

"Alright, alright…Chiles, we've gotta head out…" Beau said. Chiles' jaw had dropped to the ground. "We'll see you at the bus…" he began to usher me towards the passenger seat. (By 'usher' I mean drag shamelessly).

"Yeah, see you Beau," she replied, but her little fists were shaking. Beau wrenched open the passenger seat door and stood behind me as I got in, as if making sure I didn't turn around and rip the big hair off of the little girl's head.

He shut the door and bustled into the driver's seat and started the truck. Its diesel engine roared to life and we were out of the parking lot. "What was that?" Beau asked, but I was pretty sure he was trying very hard to keep from laughing.

"She totally stole your show, Beau…."

"I don't think the drunks noticed…" he said, reaching out and putting his hand on my knee.

"Not tonight…well tonight…but I mean you're opening act…if that little," there was a pause as I searched for the perfect descriptive word for Chiles Stanton…but I couldn't come up with anything, so Beau intervened, "It's fine, babe, I promise," he squeezed my knee. "You know I don't like that sort of attention anyway…"

I sighed, calming myself down. "Yeah…guess so…" I said grumpily, looking out the window.

"C'mon now, don't be like that…" he said, reaching out and touching the nape of my neck gently.

I sighed. I could never be bitter or petty when he was around. He was too good for his own good. "Yeah…" I muttered, "And if she thinks she's gettin' any INCH of you…"

Beau laughed even harder, "Do I look that desperate, babe?"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE!"

And then we laughed ourselves all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd had two days to pack my bags. But it had gotten to be 6am the morning we were leaving for the tour and I was nowhere near ready. We had two hours left to sleep which Beau, Mr.I-Packed-My-Stuff-On-Time-Because-I'm-A-Guy-And-Don't-Need-Anything was fast asleep wheen I started bustling around the apartment like a maniac.

What does a girl bring on tour? It was like a long vacation…but the key word _long _was there…I could not even pack light on a three day weekend get-away to a rental cabin two hours away…how was I supposed to travel the country? I emptied my bathroom supplies into a plastic bag, grabbed my make-up bag and tossed them into the suitcase I bought special for this occasion.

Finally- it was time for the closet. I creaked open the doors and peered in. Now, it was not going to all fit in my suitcase…but I had to pick and choose…make a decision.

Not one of my strong points.

"Babe, what are you doin' to that suitcase?" Beau drawled, shifting a bit as he started to wake up. He'd caught me. I was lying on top of my suitcase, trying to force the sleeves of my clothing into the bag and make the zipper enclose it all. "We're bonding," I replied sourly, frustrated at my task. Finally, in defeat, I rolled onto the floor and stared at the ceiling, "I can't go, Beau…"

I heard him roll out of bed and before I knew it he was casting a soft shadow over me because of the sunlight that was creeping through our cheap blinds. He flipped open the suitcase and rifled through it.

I couldn't watch.

About a minute later, I heard the zipper z_ip _right into place. I finally opened my eyes and sat up, "How did you do that?" I looked from the suitcase to the man, amazed.

Beau smiled a little as he shuffled towards the bathroom door, "I promise you do not need all three pairs of your Converse. One color's enough," and the door clicked shut.

I looked back at my enemy; _Hmm….guess he's right…_ "Sorry I hurt you," I apologized, patting the suitcase lid, "I was just mad at myself…"

== A Few Hours Later ==

When we pulled into the parking lot, I saw the grand ol' tour bus parked for all to see, a crowd of reporters, some fans and the van that we were going to be taking from city to city.

I pulled my suitcase close. "We have to stick together in times like these," I whispered to Lou (my suitcase).

"What?" Beau asked, he hadn't heard me but I'm pretty sure he'd thought I was talking to him.

"Nothing," I replied, "I didn't say anything…"

But Lou heard me… and that was all that mattered…

**[Author's Note : There is great stuff in store for this story- but I thought I'd come back from the hiatus with a little humor. Stay tuned!]**


	5. Chapter 5

It was worth it enough to watch Miss America embarrass herself in front of Kelly Canter…but karma came back around to bite me in the behind when we all piled in to the little white van and it finally sunk in that ….all across this beautiful country of ours…I was going to have to share a car with little miss Chiles and her big hair.

Luckily, with a little pleading to the other band members, I convinced them to let Beau and I climb into the very back…even though we shared some of the space with our stuff…and we graciously let the other two boys sit in the middle row with Chiles…who'd brought flashcards along for the ride.

Beau and I started talking again- one subject leading to another when our voices got quieter as the conversation became more serious, "You know I don't want to be dead weight, Beau…"

"You're not gonna be," he replied, "Remember…if I'm going to perform in front of sold-out crowds...I need you there, babe." '

My heart warmed a little bit and I nodded. "I can't wait to see you on stage in Dallas," I gushed. "I'm going to be so proud…" I faked a choked up voice.

He nudged me with his arm, "Oh hush…" but he was blushing a light red. I laughed, "But really…" I told him, "It'll be great."

Then, out of the blue, Chiles popped up in her seat, "Oh! I love this song! Turn it up!" she urged the driver, who glanced in the rear view and obliged.

I sighed. She would. It was some new song by the newest teen pop sensation. It made me wonder why Chiles was into country at all. Besides her southern drawl and never ending wardrobe of southern style, she was a Disney teen sensation waiting to happen.

Then I realized Beau was looking at me. "What?" I demanded playfully.

"You're judging face is on…" he told me with a knowing smile. I sighed. Damn my traitorous face! "Sorry…" I softened up. Chiles, truthfully wasn't _that_ bad. I just had a sinking feeling that she wanted her little touring-princess-fairytale to end with a knight in shining armor falling for her little siren's song…which I knew could never be Beau…because he was one of the good ones…but it was just territorialness that came out of no where & I couldn't shake it.

I cuddled into Beau, feeling my eyelids begin to droop. Even when you weren't the driver- long car rides were taxing. I closed my eyes, my head on his shoulder.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I was jerked away when the car veered sharply onto the dusty side of the road after a loud pop. When my wits came about, and everyone and everything had settled I realized what had happened. We'd blown a tire. In the middle of nowhere. The driver was apparently contacting the tour bus up ahead first. I sighed. "We brought beer, right?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

But when Joe held up a little red and white cooler I smiled, "You're my favorite," the doors popped open and everyone exited the vehicle just as the sun was reaching the horizon. Joe popped open the cooler and everyone, save for Chiles, indulged. We were informed that the tour bus would continue on to the destination as we waiting for AAA.

When Joe asked Chiles why she didn't take a beer, she replied, "Oh- I'm watching my figure. None of those empty calories for me…" she giggled, returning to a 'perfect diction' book she'd brought along.

I sighed. I set my beer aside. Damn her.

Beau laughed, "Oh, don't be that way…" he said, nudging me with his beer hand. "You're fine…"

"She started it…" I muttered.

"Am I going to have to put you into time out?" he asked playfully.

I looked at him, trying to remain stone-faced…but his smile was melt-worthy. "I'd say yes…except…" my eyes lingered on all of our companions.

"I'll owe ya one…"


End file.
